compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Elie Zeitouni
Standing at 5'9", Elie Zeitouni appears to be a young human. His history was shrouded in secrecy...until recently found in his logs. The stories show Elie's life. Warrior, prisoner, soldier, pilot, smuggler, and brother. In chronological order. Early life Long before the galaxy was explored and dated, Elie lived in the Mandalore System with the great Mandalorian culture. He learned the skills of survival, combat, first aid, and leadership. As a member of the Kokori Clan, one of the 20 great clans, he resided on the 3rd moon of Concord Dawn, known as Hyrule. He was cared for by his family, and loved his culture. This set the stage for his life in the Mandalorian Armed Forces. The Mandalorian Supercommandos Elie, like all Mandalorians, was in the Army. He fought in many conflicts, including the war to take all the planets of the Mandalore system. Distinguishing himself in these wars, he was awarded with being in the Mandalorian Supercommando forces. As a sergeant, he commanded Prudii-kad squad, a squad of 3 other men. Prudii-kad squad, true to its name: Shadow Saber, did covert-ops missions behind enemy lines, destroying major enemy areas, and helping to earn his squad quite a bit of recognition. At the end of the unification wars, Prudii-kad squad was stationed on one of the outermost worlds of the System. A planet called Adenn: Merciless. Adenn Adenn lived up to its name. It was a jungle planet, full of bugs, slime, snakes, and strange natives. There was only one Mandalorian outpost on the planet, and it was under constant attack. Prudii-kad squad was sent in to end the siege. Upon landing, Elie took the squad outside the base to follow the natives. After 3 days of tracking, they found what must have been the native settlement. Elie was supposed to have his squad mine the area. But his squad was sick of the place, so Elie called in an air strike and got picked up by a transport. Back at the Adenn command base, Elie recieved orders to remain there until further notice. So while he was there, Elie made a manual on jungle tactics, to be used in future training. Rite of Passage Elie got a temporary recall from that hated planet when he turned 13. He went back to Concord Dawn, where his age was recorded, and he was given a set of armor, bearing his Kokori Clan sigil and features. His armor was green and grey. He was very proud of it. Elie then returned to Adenn to continue his duties. The Yuuzhan Vong Invasion The Invasion Only two months after his birthday, there was a major disturbance. A small convoy had been sent to see if there were any planets beyond Adenn in the system. They came upon a planet from another system, inhabited by normal humans. After staying for 3 days they began to hear rumors of an unstoppable force of aliens that were sweeping through the human system. The Mandalorians decided to stay around and fight. They were completely unprepared for the invaders. After a few short battles, the Mandalorians returned to warn the system. The aliens, however, were curious of the only humans who seemed to be able to fight them. They followed the convoy back to the Mandalore system and attacked the first planet in their sights: Adenn. The Battle of Adenn Adenn was the first place to be attacked. The base fell in 4 days. The Yuuzhan Vong took more casualties than they had expected, allowing for Prudii-kad squad and Vevut squad to escape. They fled to Concord Dawn to warn of the invaders. The Battle of Calsar The aliens moved with great speed. In an effort to stop the invaders, the Mandalorian clans gathered their armies to the planet Calsar. Calsar was the closest planet to Adenn in the system, and the aliens had already set up a base. However the Mandalorians managed to drive them off the planet. The Yuuzhan Vong knew they had lost the planet. They prepared a ship full of explosives to crash into the Mandalorian army. However, Vevut squad managed to board the ship and lay mines while Prudii-kad squad made a diversionary attack on the enemy capital ship. Both squads got clear before they detonated the mines on the kamakazee ship. A large portion of the invader's navy was wiped out, securing a temporary victory for the Mandalorians. Unfortunately, it was decided to call a general retreat to consolidate the Mando forces on Concord Dawn and its four moons. The Council of Concord Dawn The Yuuzhan Vong were smart. Noting the retreat, they followed, not bothering to attack any planets along the way. As they did this, a hasty council of clan leaders and military commanders had been assembled. Magnus DeMeer, one of the clan heads, called for surrendering the system and leaving because "The systems no good to us dead." 12 of the clans voted with DeMeer, while the other 8 wanted to activate the legendary super bomb codenamed "The Abyss Bomb". This bomb had the power to destroy the entire system, them, the aliens, and the planets which contained the valuable beskar, mandalorian iron. There was a great clamour in which someone yelled, "The bomb will be our deaths, we need to keep our culture alive!" Silence reigned for five long seconds, then Elie (who was there for military advice) yelled back in defiance "Mandalorians don't die, they just go to hell to regroup!" The council went back into uproar, and it was decided that the 12 clans siding with DeMeer could go, while the other 8 stayed to activate the bomb. The Battle of Concord Dawn As the 12 clans took off in their transports, those remaining wished them good luck. Those in the command room nearly cried when the transports got past the blockade. There were only 10 ships remaining out of about 200. Soon the aliens had landed. They pushed slowly past outpost after outpost until they came to the last fortification. Behind this was the activation area for the bomb. Elie was stationed at the post. He was up on the wall, commanding some gunners. The enemy seemed extremely tough, but their losses seemed higher than the Mandalorian's. The battle seemed to be going well until the enemy ranks began to part. A massive structure was being brought toward the front. It stopped, and there was a moment of silence, then the thing began to glow green, there was a flash, and half the wall crumbled. Elie was thrown aside. He quickly got up and took a position where a dead gunner had fallen. He fired rounds furiously into the ranks of the enemy who were entering through the hole. He looked up in time to see the thing aming for his side of the wall. He felt himself falling and then everything went black. Life as a Science Experiment The Waking Moments Elie awoke and found himself in something that seemed like a bacta tank. The enemy must have been defeated and he must be in bacta. Then a door opened, and a Yuuzhan Vong walked in. Elie passed out and awoke about 30 minutes later. He was being studied by the aliens extensively. He was apparently in a science lab. On the far side he saw his armor. It was apparently being tested for weak points. Elie managed to see out the window. He saw Concord Dawn and his heart sank within him. He was far from it in a lone ship. The enemy Navy was still pounding away at the ground. Suddenly there was a blinding flash, and everything was gone. There were chunks of asteroid flying everywhere. The scientists had all looked out the window. Then they all rushed out of the room. Cheating Death Elie was in that tank for somewhere between 60 and 80 years. He had counted on dying, but, to his dismay, he did not age at all. It must have been something in the bacta. The aliens would take him out of the liguid at least once a week, and Elie began to be able to understand the language. He eventually peiced together that their homeworld had been destroyed, and that they were looking for a new one. He kept this to himself later on. The Sweet Escape One day Elie noted quite a bit of excitement in the aliens. They had met up with a group of warships and were preparing to attack a human settlement. As Elie watched from his tube, 4 other ships dropped out of hyperspace with them, and there appeared to be some big ships forming a group to deal with the intruders. Some were bigger than others but they all had a distinctive dagger-shaped hull. As they engaged the Vong, it was apparent why. The dagger shape allowed all the guns of the ship to fire forward at the same time, increasing attack capabilities. One by one, the Vong ships took damage and began to list. Suddenly, the ship he was in shuddered, and the material that the tube was made of broke. Elie siezed his chance and broke out, recovering his armor, and running through the shuddering ship. He jumped into a side hall that was marked in the aliens language as "Emergency Escape Vehicles." As Elie hit the button he felt himself sailing through space. Suddenly, the pod jerked, and Elie looked out the viewport. One of the dagger-shaped ships was somehow pulling him towards it. It was impossible. Upon landing in the ships bay, he was surrounded by troops in white armor. Then somone in a grey suit strode up and raised his hand. The soldiers fired their weapons at the pods hatch as one and it burst open. Elie stumbles out with his hands raised. The man in the grey spoke. "I am Rear Admiral Ramos Rob of the Navy of the Galactic Empire, and you are under arrest. Take him away." The soldiers complied immidiately and threw Elie into a cell. My Life in the Galaxy Escape from Corellia Elie was quickly released with a word from the Mandalore govornment, where Elie went to serve. He got to the rank of Crewman in the Navy, and was flying the factions Drop Ship Transports for logistics. He managed to scrap together 150k, enough for a Y-wing longprobe. Elie then decided to leave Mandalore for personal reasons, with no hard feelings. Serving in the Hapan Navy Elie quickly discovered that he could not survive on his own. He was very happy in Hapes, and made some very good friends. Two of them, however, wanted to go start another faction, and Elie went with them. This was the biggest mistake in his career... but also the best, because it helped him unlock his potential. Nakesh Alliance Extractions The faction he helped start was not good at all. It was ruled by the Nakesh family, who seemed to think that Mandalorians were scum. The second in command took a particular dislike to Elie, and she had him fired on false charges of greed. Elie seemed to think that this was ridiculous, and he later said that all he learned there was how chiss families worked. A 3 Month Vacation Elie made the choice to go freelance for a few months, and they were the most profitable months of his life. He had a thriving art bussiness, and earned enough to buy a YT-2400 which he christened Prudii Kad and later a Firespray named Prudii Kad II. He was hired by Zeek R`oadi to make artwork for a soon-to-be smuggling faction called Blackrose Syndicate. Elie agreed to the job, and later decided to join. Gone Smuggler At Blackrose Elie was set to be a founding member and possibly the Director of External Affairs. But when Zeek decided to leave, many followed him and the syndicate collapsed. Elie was among the first to leave with Zeek, making for his later promotion. Brother Elie Elie followed Zeek to join the religious faction, The Diversity Alliance. Zeek fired the old staff and named Elie Grand Admiral of the Navy. Elie shaped up the Navy but took a blow when the General of the Army and the Second in Command of the faction quit. One of his cadets quit at about this time. Elie asked for his title to be changed from Grand Admiral to Admiral of the Navy, reflecting how he only commanded a handfull of cadets at the time. Elie stayed with the Diversity Alliance, where he intended to stay for a while. The DA was planning to lay off soon, and Elie had an argument with Zeek, resulting in his expulsion. However, he remained friend's with Zeek. With Royalty Elie stayed in with the same group of people, and became a founder of the Royal Family Council. However, the council broke up less than a month later, and Elie was left alone and unpaid for the designs he had made. He is now freelance and holding onto some of his freinds from RFC. Clan Darasuum With his life in factions temporarily over, Elie felt the need to keep his mandalorian identity, so he set about building a new clan that he dubbed, Darasuum, eternal. Homeward Bound Elie recieved word from one of his clan brothers that a Vong escape pod had been found on corellia. Elie immidiately headed over. In the pod were coordinates of Vong travels. Elie decided to undertake the journey and trace all of the hyperjumps until he found his home. He was last seen blasting off into hyperspace. Information Age Chronological age: 74 Biological age: 14 Family None. All of his family were killed by the Yuuzhan Vong. Weapons Elie carries two fully loaded DDC defenders and a Ryyk blade at all times. Ships Elie owns the prudii kad II, a firespray, but is saving for a capital ship. Category:Individuals